Games for kids
by Youjibell
Summary: Ren lo ama aún, y este 14 de febrero se lo hará notar. Antes del KZB... despues del final... ustedes saben y ahora un Cap 2. o-o de la epoca de Hana
1. Chapter 1

**Games for kids**

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Ren tenía ese pequeño muñeco de felpa en sus manos. Bufó un poco pensando en donde ponerlo esta vez. La verdad no le gustaba tirarlos. Tal vez lo pondría en el cuarto de su hermana. A ella no le desagradaban esos muñecos. En verdad Ren Tao, detestaba el 14 de febrero. Era por mucho un día caótico, siempre estaban tras de sí las colegialas locas, las vecinas de la pensión Asakura y una que otra colada que se le declaraba. Muchas empezaban con lo regalos desde días antes. Al menos los chocolates, los caros, los comía. Todos lo demás era un desperdicio. Solo durante el tiempo que habia tenido una relación con alguien habian sido agradables.

La única que parecía entender que Ren estaba harto de esa fecha era Jeanne; por eso le gustaba al Tao, ella si era lista. Ella se había ido a Francia, cuando detecto el mal humor del Tao por el aire, lo único malo es que sin ella por estas fechas, las mujeres lo acosaban más de lo normal.

No se podía tener todo en la vida, eso ya bien lo sabia… desde que había entendido que su verdadero amor, solo sería un sueño, estas fechas solo le causaban cierta urticaria. El amor… no era lo suyo.

Caminó por el pasillo de la pensión hasta que tocó, antes de entrar, en el cuarto de su hermana. Al notar que nadie le contestó, pensó en entrar y simplemente dejarlo en la cama.

-Es un lindo tigre el que tienes ahí- Ren se dio la vuelta y se encontró justo la persona que tenia dos meses estaba evitando. Y que por lo visto ya se había dado cuenta. Evitarlo tan evidentemente ya sería una falta de respeto. Además tampoco quería verse como un cobarde después de que terminaron su relación.

-hummm si tú lo dices- el Tao habló con desinterés mirando al Usui, extrañaba ver esos ojos azules.

- ¿Es de otra de tus admiradoras?- el Usui le sonrió un poco, por lo visto el ya había superado todo. Era paradójico, puesto que cuando el Tao y el Usui tenían una relación, cierto Ainu hacia reverendos dramas al ver como las señoritas se arremolinaban sobre el cuerpo de su chino.

-¡ahh! cállate- la verdad el Tao extrañaba esos berrinches donde acababan en alguno de los futones de los dos haciendo cosas nada pudorosas.

-Deberías estar feliz- … esa una genial frase, tomando en cuenta que no se estaba usando sarcasmo alguno. O al menos así debía lucir. Para ambos casos.

-Como si tú no tuvieras admiradoras- el Tao no tuvo otra opción más que contestar ya que de lo contrario esa sensación ácida en el estomago lo molestaría todo el día.

- jeje… no te diré que no, pero Damuko las espanta- Corrección, Ren se había sentido peor con ese comentario. Sí, Damuko, el nombre a todos sus ex problemas amorosos. Maldito Horokeu, el debería dejarla descansar en paz y huir juntos a un país lejano.

-humm- ya no le iba a contestar de mala gana, lo mejor era irse.

-¿Estás aun enojado verdad?- Horo no era muy listo a veces o al menos eso pensaba Ren. ¡Claro que seguía molesto! No es como si en un par de meses olvidaran toda su relación. Pensaba que saliendo con Jeanne, todo acabaría y asunto solucionado, pero la verdad aun le dolía y eso lo hacía enojar. Mucho.

- Solo déjame en paz- el Tao pensó que se había movido pero casi dos minutos después notó que sus pies seguían justo en el mismo lugar, solo bajó la mirada. Ya no lo quería ver. Cuando noto que el peluche que tenía en sus manos, estaba con Horo, volvió a mirarlo. El estaba ahí mirando aquel juguete con curiosidad - si te gusta quédatelo-

-No… es tuyo, de todas formas no quiero algo que te den tus fans- el Usui arrugo la nariz con un poco de molestia. No lo iba a admitir, pero en verdad aún odiaba a las seguidoras de Ren. Si antes le molestaban ahora era peor. Justo ahora cualquiera de ellas, como Jeanne, podían estar cerca de él y tener una oportunidad. El simplemente no.

-Como si importara- y justo ahí, salió aquel sentimiento de tristeza y frustración que estaba guardado y que no quería demostrar.

-A mi aún me importa… - Horo solo susurró, lo amaba… claro que lo amaba, más que nada pero tampoco era como si "amar" a alguien fuera una razón entera para seguir juntos. Ya lo había comprendido y Ren también.

-Siempre dices cosas que están de más- no podían seguir viéndose, esas miradas llenas de amor, deseo y sueños que compartían ya estaban de sobra. A lo que el Usui solo cambio el tema usado aquel peluche como escusa.

- Cuando era niño yo no tenía con que jugar, si te regalan algo no deberías menospreciarlo- el Tao lo miró curioso. No tenía muchos detalles de cuando el Usui era pequeño y siempre le gustaba saberlo.

- Todos los niños tienen algo con que jugar…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos esperando que el otro dijera que jugaba con su hermana… o en el peor de los casos con su "querida" noviecita.

- Yo jugaba con piedras – El Tao lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el Usui lo miraba con una cara muy seria.

-jajaja eres un idiota-

- no es mentira, mis papás no eran ricos como los tuyos pregúntale a Pilika – el tao Pensó que mejor ya no se reía. El Usui tenía "esa cara"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

14 de febrero por la mañana, Horokeu Usui sabía que iba a estar de malas todo el día. Hasta donde recordaba, todos los días de San Valentín los pasaba con Ren. Tal vez no se daban nada, pero sabía que era especial para los dos. Lo mejor de todo es que cuando salía con Ren podía mirar feo a cuanta niña se le acercara. Solo esperaba que Jeanne no se apareciera.

Bajo de mala a tomar el desayuno, mientras veía por la ventana el costal de cartas de amor que Ryu metía a la casa. Si duda muchas de esa eran para Ren… y claro las de Hao, las de Lyserg y las… de él.

Se rascó el trasero con fastidio, recordando que Ren odiaba que hiciera eso, y luego solo bajó y comer. Lo único bueno de ese día. Justo cuando estaba por llegar al comedor sintió como su cara chocaba con algo… no le dolió así que supuso que era algo suave.

-Toma…. Lo compré para ti- Horokeu sonrió… y tomó aquel lobo de peluche que el Tao se estaba dando. Pocas veces le había hecho un presente era curioso que ahora que ya no eran más que amigos le diera algo.

-gracias Ren- le contesto mirando el sonrojo que tenía el chino. Sin duda era hermoso.

-Y ponte a jugar con él ¡no quiero que digan que mi novio jugaba con piedras!- Horokeu abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido… había dicho "su novio" es que acaso le estaba pidiendo que regresaran… tal vez había sido una confusión. Se lo preguntaría después de besarlo.

* * *

><p>Holaa como tan... estoy de prisaa bueno con cariño para mi Sushiroll~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Con cariños para Sushi Roll, Mitsuki y Luci!

**Let me think in the future **

Ellos se miraron, y se dieron cuenta que una oportunidad como esa tal vez no se iba a repetir. La verdad tenía mucho que no se veían y de hecho, el verse les había provocado por un lado a Ren cierto escozor en la garganta; a Horo unas extrañas cosquillas en las entrañas. Lo más molesto, para ambos, fue la punzada directo en el pecho de cierto dolor angustiante del amor escurridizo que antes los había separado a los dos.

-¿Entonces?- Horo habló medio serio, su voz sin duda había cambiado; era bastante más grave. Lo más impresionante era su altura y su desfachatez. Ren había arqueado una ceja, el sin duda en todo ese tiempo había logrado solo una cosa "ser más hermoso" o al menos eso pensaba Horokeu Usui.

-¡Entonces! ¿Qué?- sin duda Horo no se había hecho muy inteligente en ese tiempo, pensó Ren. Realmente le sorprendía que no dijera nada más que eso después de verse de nuevo por casi 5 años. Tal vez se haría una costumbre eso de verse después de largos periodos de espera.

-¿Cómo esta Jeanne? – el Tao casi se quedó atónito, pero luego suspiró al ver la cara de molestia del otro. Eso no era una plática normal, era un reproche.

-En casa supongo, ¿y Tamiko? – Touché, Horo arrugó el cejo y suspiró, no iba ser bueno que hablaran así, después de todo no iban a arreglar nada.

-Te amo Ren, aún lo hago – el Tao mi miró y sintió de nuevo ese dolorcito intenso en el pecho y luego esos sentimientos cremosos que se desbordaban. ¡Ahh! Escuchar eso de sus labios era simplemente perfecto, su cuerpo aún reaccionaba con el resonar de su voz.

-¿Entonces? – Horokeu sonrió un poco y luego de mirarlo simplemente dio una carcajada. Así había comenzado su pequeña plática. Ren lo miró molesto y se asomó afuera donde estaba su hijo de ya 6 años leyendo tranquilamente, una de esas revistas de muñequitos que tanto le gustaban.

- Te voy a besar Ren - el chino se giró de nuevo cuando sintió una señal de alarma en su cabeza, había dicho "besar" lo miró con los ojos completamientos abiertos y un pequeño sonrojo, que ya era un poco cursi para su edad.

- No harías algo así- Ren suspiró y le dio la espalada al otro dirigiendo la mirada a un punto inexistente en alguna parte de la pensión donde estaban ambos, al menos por esas dos semanas hospedados. Ren se alteró un poco cuando sintió que ese Ainú estaba muy cerca de su espacio personal y había osado a tocarle un hombro. Pero por lo menos no era tan preocupante hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

- No quiero alejarte de tu familia, sé que los amas… me doy cuenta al ver como miras a tu hijo y sé que también quieres a ella.- Horo no pudo disimular ni por instante como le dolían esas palabras, después de todo, lo amaba y ese gran amor ya no era suyo. Así de simple.

- ¿Qué piensas que lograrás haciéndonos esto? ya supéralo Horo.- Ren apretó un poco los puños al decir eso y agradeció estar de espaladas porque sin duda en su cara solo se podría ver una mueca de dolor.

- Sé que también que me amas- Ren chasqueó un poco y se separó de nuevo a la ventana solo para alejarse de él y de esa gran verdad. Tal vez la distancia, ayudaría a ese ainu a ubicar sus ideas.

-¿Yo? No estés tan seguro, eso ya pasó- Ren de nuevo, fue a dar la mirada a su hijo, mientras que el joven de cabello azules no hizo otra cosa más que ir directo a abrazar a Ren por la espalda. Tenía la sospecha que aún podría abrazarlo protectoramente. No lo iba a negar, el chino había crecido y lo había hecho muy bien, pero eso no le quitaba que aún tenía una deliciosa y delgada cintura y un respingado trasero que lo hacía por demás apetecible. Y su cabello, dios ese chino sí que lo volvía loco… aún más que antes.

-Tú no eres de esa clase de personas, tú… tú tienes un corazón complemente gentil, que aparentes no sentir, no quiere decir que no lo hagas… Eres bueno Ren, tanto que te alejaste de mí para no lastimar a alguien que ya estaba muerta. –genial ahora resultaba que Horo pensaba; Ren ya no podía soportarlo, Horo simplemente le podía, y estar abrazado con él lo estaba desesperando, esa sensación de querer girarse un poco más y llegar a su labios le estaba provocando que su corazón latiera rápido, muy rápido.

-Me alejé porque eres un idiota- el Tao manoteó un poco y, como pudo se escabulló; ya había sido mucho por un día y temía que el aire lleno de endorfinas excretadas por Horo fueran contagiosas.

-Ren, hagamos el amor- esta vez los dos se miraron a los ojos ¡no podía ser cierto! Pensó Ren, mientras Horo solo miraba al otro serio. Sí, estaba hablando en serio.

- Primero me dices que me vas a besar y luego me quieres llevar a la cama a… ¡a eso!- el chino gritó alterado con lo que logró que el Usui solo suspirara.

- No... No quiero que pienses mal, no te quiero separar de tu familia… tampoco quiero solo pasarla bien- Horo había empezado su discurso muy seriamente a lo que el chino, por un momento decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso - para eso tengo el porno - error.

-Me estás dando asco- Ren no podía concebir la idea de "su" Horo corriéndose entre las sábanas viendo "mujerzuelas" en revistas xxx.- luego de eso vio la linda y cándida sonrisa del Usui.

- Ren… hagámoslo, y prométeme que algún día tendremos la oportunidad de regresar juntos- mierda, ese comentario ya lo había convencido. Sin duda Horo era mejor cuando no pensaba tanto.

- Sabes que esto ya no es tan simple- aún así el lindo chino, si algo tenía es que no era _fácil _Horo, ya lo debía de saber… y para ser honestos, desde que el de Hokkaido le había dicho que lo besara, ya estaba su cuerpo, más que dispuesto a darse un acostón.

-Por favor… solo esta noche- Claro si Usui usaba esa carita de niño bueno, que para sorpresa de los dos aún le quedaba, nadie se resistía. Ren, por supuesto era un blanco fácil para él.

-Lo haremos en… un hotel, no quiero que por alguna razón mi hijo o alguien de la pensión se llegue a enterar- Ren se cruzó de brazos pensando en las posibles consecuencias, pero… lo amaba y si de alguna forma iba a demostrárselo era ahora o tal vez nunca. En unos días regresria a China y una vez ahí no pensaba traicionar a Jeanne. Como sea era un buen esposo. Al menos hasta ese momento lo había sido.

-claro- Horo lo miro feliz y solo se limito a sonreírle y expresarle en una mirada lo agradecido que estaba por esa oportunidad, la única que tendría -Ren-

-hum-

-te amo-Horo lo tomó de la muñeca lo jaló hacia él y simplemente junto sus labios con el otro delicadamente. No abrió sus labios, no pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro… solo habló lentamente en los labios del otro – te estaré esperando…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
